winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 613/Script
The Fairy Godmother Intro/Recap Narrator: Held captive by the Vampires, Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Flora almost lost their vital energy. But with the help of the pixies, Stella was able the defeat the Children of the Night and rescue her friends from their grasp. Light triumphs over darkness and once again, evil is defeated. Scene: Dining Room Vanessa: Bloom! Girls! How's dinner coming along? We're getting hungry. Is it almost ready? It’s so nice to have everyone to gather under one roof and I certainly appreciate- *Lockette bumps into Piff and the plates falls down.* Vanessa: Oh! *Vanessa laughs.* Vanessa: ...all of your help, pixies. Mike: Butterfingers, five seconds rule. *Piff and Lockette gasp and quickly pick up the fork & knives.* Scene: Kitchen Bloom: Now for the homemade pizza dough. You are going to love this recipe. I used to make it with my dad all the time and it's so good. Now let's see: first up, flour. Ready, Flora? Flora: Here it comes! *Bloom gasp as a sack of flour flies by.* *Flora sorts the flour in Musa's and Aisha's bowls causing them to sneeze.* Flora: Oops! Ha-ha-ha! Bloom: Two teaspoons of salt and one teaspoon sugar. *Uses magic to get salt and sugar.* Bloom: Now easy does it, this time, Flora. And now, mix! Musa: 'Til when? Bloom: Until the dough pulls away from the sides of the bowl. Oven ready? Stella: Almost, chef. Bloom: Aisha, Musa, how's it coming? Musa: Um, gooey. Aihsa: And rubbery. *Stretches the dough. As it compresses back again it drops from the Aisha's hands right into Bloom's face.* Bloom: Uh! Ah, yeah. Definitely gooey. Stella: Hm, what seems to be taking so long? No one better to turn up the heat the Fairy of the Shining Sun. *Bloom magically cleans the dough from her face.* Bloom: I'm really happy to be hanging up with you guys, again. *Spins the dough to make it round.* Musa: Good, because there's no getting rid of us now! *Joins Bloom with her part of the dough. Suddenly they lose control of it and it starts flying around the room. Girls gasp.* Bloom: Stella, look out! *Stella gasps.* Bloom: Uh, Flora, are you sure you didn't add too much sugar? *The dough smudges the kitchen.* Tecna: Without you, Bloom, the emotional and physiological vibration in the group were completely... Oh!... out of whack. *Flora tastes a sauce.* Flora: In other words, we missed you. Bloom: Thanks, Winx! *Catches the dough.* Bloom: You're the best. Tecna: Bloom, this sauce smells delicious! *Pours it on top of the dough.* Flora: And now for the veggies. Yum! *Pours some champignons on top.* Stella: Oven's ready! Bloom: Wo-ho-ho. *Summons gloves and a paddle. Bloom: Great! Heads up! In it goes. Vanessa: Bloom! Sounds like quite the process in there. *Girls gasp.* Vanessa: Hope you're keeping it tidy. Bloom: Yeah, mom! You know us it's all under control... nothing to worry about... Nothing at all! Almost done. Vanessa: Ah! Ow. *While Bloom is distracting Vanessa other girls are cleaning up.* Bloom: Pizza will be out in a jiffy! Just pulling off... I mean putting on the final touches. Scene: Dining Room Bloom: Just a few minutes longer! Stella: It will be worth the wait. Bloom: Prepare to be amazed! Musa: Yum! Flora: Oh! Bloom: Lunch is served. *Serves the pizza.* Mike: Count me in for seconds, sweetie. Flora: Me too. *Chatta tries to pick up a piece of pizza, but Cherie snatches it.* Cherie: It's mine! *Flies with her piece, but bumps into sofa.* Vanessa: Mike, I thought you said you are only going to have seconds! Mike: Well, I guess I have lost track. *Girls chuckle.* Stella: Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast to our dearest Bloom! Not only are you a fearless leader and chief, but you're also the greatest friend in the world. To Bloom! Aisha: She sure is. Musa: Yeah. Tecna: Go, Bloom. Mike: Best drink to that. *Musa snaps and turns on music. Piff and Cherie dance, Caramel throws Chatta up into the air. Amore summons balloons and Lockette summons small firework.* Scene: Cloud Tower Acheron:*Inside the book.* Selina, you've been using the Legendarium quite often on behalf of those witches. I hope you haven't forgotten your ultimate goal. Selina: Of course not, Acheron, but to free you I need the powers we've been gathering from the magic schools. Stormy: Selina. *Selina turns around.* Stormy: Come with me. *Stormy and Selina enter former Griffin's office.* Icy: Well, well, well, the Winx are having a precious little pizza party. Stormy: Uh, what to do, boring. Darcy: Uh, remind me never eat pizza again. Selina: *In thoughts.* I remember laughing with Bloom like that. Scene: Dining Room Vanessa: Oh, I'm so happy you girls will be sticking around awhile longer. Bloom: Yeah, we found out that Fairy Godmother Eldora lives right here in Gardenia. Mike: Of course she does! *Bloom summons her drawing.* Bloom: This is the drawing I was telling you all about. I was only like... six years old. Musa: Is that Eldora's house? Bloom: Yes! I think so. Vanessa: You used to spend hours playing there. Bloom: And now it's time to go back. Aisha: Yeah, with all the pixies. *Pixies are snoring.* Flora: Oh, I don't think they're going anywhere. *Whispers.* Will be back. Scene: The Forest Of Flowers Bloom: It's all coming back to me. As if I was just here yesterday. Tecna: Bloom, I'm sensing such large quantities of magical energy. Bloom: I know I was immediately drawn here and felt so peace. *A butterfly flies by.* Musa: Hey, little guy! Flora: I think he's trying to show us something. Stella: So what are we waiting for? Follow that butterfly! Bloom: Let's go! *Winx follow the butterfly. The pass by a Lenugia field.* Musa: Check it out! Flora: Lenugias! Stella: I'd say we definitely in the right place. Aisha: Eldora's house must be close. *Lenugias' hats fly up into the air.* Bloom: Oh, check it out. So pretty! Winx: Wow! Musa: They like snowflakes. *A few of them drop on girls' hair forming barrette-like accessories.* Stella: Quickly! Follow them! *Girls follow Lenugias' trail.* Stella: This way! *Girls laugh.* Flora: Beautiful. *Lenugias form up the ring opening path to Eldora's house.* Winx: Wow! Bloom: Look! There it is! Stella: Oh, I can't wait to meet her. Aisha: I know, me too. *Lenugias move apart forming a path.* Bloom: It's just as I remembered! Flora: It's just so amazing! Stella: Come on! Let's race! *Girls start a race.* Aisha: Stella, watch out! *Stella slips on the bridge and falls into the river. Other girls gasp. One of the fish spits water on Stella.* Musa: Wow, Stella, nice catch! *Everyone but Stella laughs. Winx approach Eldora's house.* Eldora: Oh, waky-waky my little blossoms. M-m-m. *Watering her plants.* Flora: What is it, Bloom? Bloom: Her energy. Can't you feel it? *One of the flowers falls, but Eldora catches it.* Eldora: Oh! Zelinda! Oh! (Note: Unsure line) And a little for you. Bloom: Hello, you must be Eldora. Eldora: Doh! Bloom: It's me, Bloom. Eldora: Hm, I most certainly am Eldora. But you... Bloom-Bloom-Bloom... reminds me of the flower. *Touches her nose.* Bloom: Ouch! It's me, Bloom. Eldora: Oh, Bloom, it's you! Why didn't you say so? *Other girls come in.* Eldora: Welcome, welcome, welcome. Ah! Come in, girls. I'd like for you to meet my azaleas, oh, and the best part - my begonias. Scene: Eldora's House Flora: What's that wonderful aroma? Eldora: I made my special lenugia tea just for you. *Serves the tea.* Eldora: You just going to love it! It's simply divine, like nothing you've ever tasted before. *Girls hesitate to drink because of tea's smell.* Eldora: What's the matter, ah, do you need sugar? Stella: Oh, no, it just smells so interesting. What's that over there, Eldora? *Points at cactus.* Eldora: Oh, ha-ha, you like my magi-flower cactus. *While Eldora's distracted girls quickly pour their tea into the bonsai pot. It starts growing rapidly.* Eldora: She was in my home for quite some time now. Oh, however, she can be a bit prickly at times. *Laughs.* Oh, you should see her in summer months. Oh, look at that! The bonsai woke up! Now let's get to why you really here, shall we? Scene: Cloud Tower *Trix observing Eldora.* Darcy: Interesting. So that's the infamous fairy godmother? *Stormy chuckles.* Stormy: She doesn't look like anything special to me. Selina: *In thoughts.* I can't let the Trix find out that I know Eldora. *Unseen disrupts the magic sphere.* Icy: Uh, what's going on? Nothing have blocked our spy magic before! Selina: It must be Eldora's cottage. Darcy: Well, that means we just have to pay grandma fairy a little visit and break up that tea party. *Trix giggle.* Selina: Sounds like the perfect opportunity for an ambush. Stormy: Perfectly wicked. Icy: Come on, sisters let's drop on our "favorite" fairies. Darcy: Field trip! *Trix laugh.* Icy: Selina, you stay here and pick up something especially nasty to read. Selina: Hm, that's what I do best. Scene: Eldora's House Eldora: So, girls, how can I help you? Bloom: Fairy godmother, do you remember my friend that I played with here in your garden? Eldora: Oh, please, dear, just call me Eldora. Oh, I believe you're referring to Selina. Bloom: Yes, Selina! Eldora: Oh, I'm afraid a lot have changed since you two played together, Bloom. Scene: Bloom and Selina (Flashback) * Young Bloom and Selina are playing on the field.* Selina: You know what? I heard the fairy lives here! Bloom: Really? I want to be a fairy when I grow up! Selina: Look at me! Look at me! *Mimics flight.* Selina: I'm flying. I'm a fairy! *Bloom joins her.* Bloom: Wait for me! *Meanwhile, Eldora observing them both.* Eldora: *In the background.* Oh, I sensed in both of you a strong magical potential. *Butterfly hovers around Selina's.* Selina: Look, look, Bloom. *Follows the butterfly. It lands on her hand.* Eldora: *At the background.* But with Selina, I knew that she could benefit from extra guidance along the way. *Scene shifts some years later with Selina duplicating the butterflies.* Scene: Eldora's House *Flashback continues.* Eldora: *At the background.* So, I decided to become her fairy godmother. And take her under my wing. I started by teaching her small spells at first. *Selina lifts two cups of tea into the air.* Eldora: *At the background.* And then, oh-ho, we progressed into much bigger ones. *Selina lifts up Eldora as well.* Eldora: Oh, Selina dear, you did it! Now, please, be gentle with the landing. *Selina stops the spell. Eldora falls. She gets up and laughs.* *Flashback ends. Musa: I bet that left a bruise. Bloom: It sounds like Selina was learning to be a good fairy. *Eldora sighs.* Aisha: So why the change? Eldora: I was the keeper of Alexandria Library. I brought Selina there and showed her the Legendarium. Scene: Library of Alexandria (Flashback) Eldora: *in the background.* Though I only heard about its power, but never had I tried to use it until that very day. Eldora: "A long time ago there lived a hawk spirit. Oh, dangerous being." Ah! Legendarium! *Legendarium summons the spirit. Eldora and Selina gasp.* Selina: Fairy godmother! He's real! Eldora: He certainly is, isn't he? Selina: What do we do? *Eldora casts a spell transforming it into the pig. After that Selina banishes it back to the book.* Eldora: *In the background.* Discovering how dangerous Legendarium really was, I travelled all over the world... *Flashback ends.* Bloom:...Looking for way to look it. Eldora: Yes, but once I returned from my search things took a turn for the worse. Scene: Eldora's House (Flashback) Coming Soon... Scene: Eldora's House Coming Soon... Scene: Outside Eldora's House Coming Soon... Scene: Cloud Tower Coming Soon... Scene: Outside Eldora's House Coming Soon... Ending Narrator: After the Winx finally meet Eldora, The Fairy Godmother tells them that in order to enter the Legendarium World, the Winx must travel to Tir Nan Og to obtain magical items. Feeling optomistic, the Winx, together with Eldora, travel to the island of Tir Nan Og to get those items and enter the Legendarium World. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts